


Smart

by ishafel



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishafel/pseuds/ishafel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan is smart enough to know better and dumb enough to do it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smart

By the time he's nine he knows all about hospital emergency rooms. He isn't scared, but his arm hurts and Mrs. Navarro is holding his good hand much too tightly, as she recites the lies his father told her in her stumbling English. He didn't fall, but it was his own fault. His mother told him so.

The doctors try to ask him questions. He's used to this. He knows they're just doing their jobs, and he knows how to deflect them. They don't really want to believe his father put the bruises on his face; they won't be sending a policeman to see if his fingers match the marks on Logan's wrist. And even if they did-if there's one thing his father taught him, it's that for enough money, anyone can be bought.

Logan is a gifted liar, even at nine, even with a broken arm, even when his parents sent him to the hospital with the housekeeper because they couldn't be bothered to take him themselves. But he's not sure they believe his story this time. His father would say he isn't really selling it, that he needs to believe. His father isn't there to see the doctor and the nurse exchange glances over his head, or to protest when they suggest he should spend the night with a friend.

Duncan's parents are there to pick him up before they finish putting the cast on his arm, maybe even before the call to Social Services has gone through. He knows that Celeste Kane doesn't really approve of his friendship with Duncan, but she kisses him on the forehead and ruffles his hair a little, and his he can't keep his eyes from filling up with tears. But when she asks him what happened he still doesn't tell the truth. He knows better than that.


End file.
